


随它去吧

by GinnySue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue
Summary: 金妮只是想睡觉，所以她只好随他去了。
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Ginny Weasley





	随它去吧

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just Go With It](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/658477) by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns. 



红发女人感觉到男人在她身后动来动去，于是她睁开眼睛，转过上半身面对着他。

“纳威，”她平静地说，“这已经是第一百万次了，别再调整被子了。你是一个成年人。像个成年人那样。”

他红了脸，睁大蓝眼睛，攥紧了手里的被单。“好——好的，女士。”纳威结结巴巴地说。他立刻清了清喉咙，羞愧地低下头。“很抱歉又打扰你了，金妮。”

金妮叹了口气，侧身躺下，翻了个白眼。“你是个不错的家伙，纳威，”她躺在枕头上说，“但是我发誓，如果你再把我弄醒，我会让你下个世纪都醒不过来。”

她并不介意和纳威同住一个房间；作为伴娘，她会想尽一切办法减轻新娘的压力。梅林在上，就算潘西的婚礼不出什么差错，她也已经很难搞了。

金妮的问题是，纳威没法和她躺在一张床上。据罗恩和他的未婚妻说，如果婚礼上有单身男女，这是一种传统。如果你问金妮，她会说这纯粹是胡说八道，不过在婚礼结束之前，她是不会挑战潘西的。

金妮刚舒服地睡了一会儿，就感觉身后又有动静了，她吼了起来。

“纳威·隆巴顿——”她刚开口，却又停下了，她的耳边传来轻声呢喃，一条温暖的胳膊搭在了她的腰上。

她回头看去，发现金发男人闭着眼睛。他平稳的呼吸表明，他终于睡着了，否则他宁可昏昏欲睡，也不会来抱她。

金妮的脑海里浮现出许多这一幕会引发的反应，但是她太累了，没法正确地施魔法，还会毁掉房间。如果这意味着他不会再把她吵醒，她可以忍受一晚上的亲密。

金妮最后叹了口气，闭上眼睛，让身体贴着背后的男人放松下来。等她醒来之后，再去应对这种愚蠢的行为。

她渐渐陷入沉睡，没有看到纳威脸上露出的温柔笑容。

“晚安。”他温柔地说，下意识地把她搂得更紧了。

**「完」**


End file.
